The long term objective of this Physician Scientist appliction is to develop an independent academic career at the interface between the molecular biology of oncogenic DNA viruses and experimental therapeutics. The plan includes enrollment in the graduate training program in Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics. During Phase I the applicant will undertake coursework as well as engage in an intensive supervised research experience in the molecular biology of Epstein-Barr virus. The research will focus on elucidating the role of three EBV genes in the processes of immortalization, episomal maintenance, latency and lytic infection. A review committee will meet every six months to monitor the applicant's progress in his research and didactic studies. During Phase II the candidate will pursue promising avenues of research initiated during Phase I. He will also examine the role of lytic versus latent viral functions in the pathogenesis of EBV-associated lymphoproliferative disease in the immunocompromised host, as well as assess the efficacy of various potential therapeutic interventions in preventing or treating such disease. Finally, he will survey tumor tissues to determine whether EBV DNA that the applicant has identified in two Hodgkin's tumors is indicative of a general phenomemon which has not been previously recognized.